Send my Love to Heaven
by Euphany
Summary: A young prince vows to avenge his father's death......but he finds himself falling for the daughter of the man that caused his father's death....fairy Tale.....


**Author's note: I do not own Naruto. Period. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. THANKYOU IN ADVANCE! THIS IS KIND OF FOOLISH…REALLY….**

Chapter 1

Once upon a time, in a world where elves, witches and other magical creatures lived, a gigantic palace was to be found near a beautiful lake of blue and sparkling waters when the sun's beam landed on the calm waves of water. Vast field with many little houses were also near the palace. The rising and the setting of the sun could be seen in the horizon. This place was called Elrue. Humans are the only ones allowed to enter this place.

The people were happy, contented and at peace because of King Hizashi's good leadership. He was fair to all. He would give justice to those who need it. He lived in the palace with his son, prince Neji. The queen had died when she gave birth to Neji.

Neji was loved and showered with luxurious gifts by his father and the town's people themselves. King Hizashi was his father and mother. Neji, at the age of five was very curious about many things. He would ask his father queer questions that the King couldn't help but laugh out loud. Neji would stare at him with his milky-white eyes, brows furrowed and ask, "Papa…..why are you laughing?" and then he would answer,"Nothing, Neji, nothing at all." And he would resume laughing and Neji would be angry.

They were happy living together and the town people were happy too. But when Neji was already twelve, something terrible happened. At the gates of the palace, he met his father and his comrades. They were all wounded but his father was the worst. He was bleeding furiously. They had gone to the forest of death to hunt down some wild animals for a feast but something must've happened because their situations were good as dead already. He rushed to him very worried. Tears threatening to spill in his eyes.

"Father! Father! What happened!" He shouted as he came to his father's side. "Quick! Bring him to his chambers and let the best healers see him! Quick!" he ordered the people who obeyed immediately.

His clothes were already soaked with his father's blood yet he paid no heed to it. He doesn't care about how he looked now. The only thing that matters now is his father. He would give everything just for him to be alive.

When the healers came, he was told to wait for the news outside the chamber. He obliged to their request. As he waited anxiously, a comrade of his father approached him.

"My prince, the things of king Hizashi are still at the gates. Where shall I put them?" he asked as he kneeled in one knee in front of the very nervous yet enraged prince. "Put them to my chambers. I shall give them back to him when he recovers" He said his voice wavering. "As you please, my prince." The man was about to go when, "Wait!" neji shouted. "Yes? My prince?" he asked as he turned to face the frowning prince.

"What happened? You were with my father…what really happened! I wanna know!"

The man looked down and raised his head to meet the prince's eye. "It's the elves"

"Elves?"

"Yes….we..we were walking around the forest when…when a group of elves stopped us. We were very unfortunate then for their king was with them.Your father tried to talk with him…b-b-but he signaled his group and they attacked us! We-we fought back! But they are just too powerful and we were exhausted already. It was a good thing that we were able to ran away from them."

"Is it their king who did this to my father?" he asked his yes angry and he clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles were already white. "Yes…"

Neji would've asked another question when the door to his father's chamber opened and one of the healers stepped out. Neji forgot about his anger for a moment. His heart was beating wildly. The healer's face was grim and that made Neji more nervous. "How is he?"

"I'm sorry……."

At his words, the world suddenly shattered to a million pieces. He looked at the healer first with terrified eyes before running to his father's chamber. He saw his father in his own bed motionless, cold and soaked in his own blood. He was trembling as he walked to his father's dead body. The people who were near looked at the floor with grim faces.

"Father….father….Father!" He called out to him as hi cried in his father's form. He cried hard that the others also cried. Their king was dead now. They could do nothing about it.

The town's people mourned for their king. They were all dressed in black on his burial day. Most of them were crying, but Neji did not shed any tear. He only looked at the everything coldly.

His father had been buried already. Prayers were said. Candles were lit. Flowers were offered, yet Neji still held his cold look. People started to go home but Neji stayed. They let him be because they know that he as the one who hurts more. The rain suddenly poured down. It seems that the heavens are crying too. He looked at his father's grave.

………_.'Father, I promise to avenge your death……those elves are gonna pay…….'_

_After four years_……………………….

Hyuuga Neji was standing at his room's balcony looking over the land that he now rules with cold eyes. A year after his father's death he was appointed as the new king but the people still called him prince for he was only sixteen. He was not the happy child that he was when his father had been at his side anymore. His handsome face held no emotion yet many girls swoon over him. He ignored them of course. Love. He doesn't know the word anymore. Revenge, he's very familiar with it. He was deep in thoughts when one of his men arrived and kneeled before him.

"My prince, we already know where the elves are located. They hide in the middle of the forest of death, protected by an invisible barrier. Only with the help of the witches of the North, South, East and West can we destroy it. They are very powerful."

"Hn. Have you found anything that might help me with my revenge. About the king. What does he treasure the most?" He asked the man before him with a bored tone.

"Yes. Indeed I have. I have heard that the king has a daughter. A beautiful daughter. I heard her name's Tenten. Men who sees her are entranced by her unique beauty. She is what the king treasures the most, I believe."

"Hn. Good. That's all I want to hear. Assemble five strong men. I will seek the help of the witches to enter their fortress. Leave! Now!" His deep voice commanded the kneeling man. "As you wish, my prince." And with that, he left, leaving Neji to think about his plan.

'_father…the time has come….I will avenge you…….'_ He thought. He exactly knows how to have his revenge.

……….."Tenten…Is it?"……………….

_Author's note: Yes! I have finished he first chapter.. I'm confuxed right now! Arghh! What fic should I update first? Please tell me so that I could work on it( For those who had read my fics) A Perfect Change, Regret, or this one?...any way please review!_

_Panda Tenten_


End file.
